Mercy
by CrystalPittman2001
Summary: You got me begging you for mercy why won't you release me."--"Mercy" by Duffy Sam/Jack


The night started out like any other team night. The only difference is, we haven't been a "team" for almost three years now. Doesn't matter. I happened to be in the Springs and Carter had suggested that the four of us get together for old times sake. I showed up about a half an hour before the boys, a couple cases of beer in hand. I knocked a couple times on Sam's door but I figured she'd never hear me over the sounds of the stereo. Adjusting the beer under my arm, I let myself in.

"Carter?" I shouted as I walked towards the kitchen. I stopped. There was Samantha Carter, dancing away to the music. This was something new to me. I've never seen her move like that and it was sending all the wrong things to all the wrong places. Don't get me wrong, I'd love nothing better than to go behind her and grab those hips and move with her like that. Preferably naked. On a bed. Multiple times. Its just, we haven't really gotten to that part of our 'relationship'. We've shared a few chaste kisses, even spent the night together before she left for Atlantis. Nothing happened though, I held her all night, something both of us needed. But between her stint in Atlantis and myself still being in D.C., we just haven't really moved forward too much.

I moved into the kitchen and sat the beers on the island, shucking my leather jacket off as well. I decided to move over to her, knowing full well that I could get seriously injured for what I was about to do, but it would be worth it. I move up behind her and hold her hips to mine, pressing a kiss to her neck. I get the response I expected.

"Jesus Jack!!" She pulled away from me a bit to turn around. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Shouldn't keep your music up so loud. Anyone could just come in." I'm still holding her to me and it feels great. "Hey, Sam."

She smiles that mega-watt Carter smile she has and leans up to place a soft kiss to my lips. "Hey, Jack."

Its nothing graphic, but its perfect, for now. I pull her into a hug, my face going to her neck, breathing in the scent that is all Sam. "I've missed you so much. A year is too long to be away."

She sighs and holds me tighter. "Yeah, tell me about it. Kind of wish that my coming home was under different circumstances but hey, I'm here."

We pull back a bit and I move my hands up to take her hair out the pony tail she's sporting. In the year she's been gone, her hair has gotten longer and I love it. I run my hands through her hair and let it fall on her shoulders. She's smirking at me and I smile back. "I can't help it. I love your hair like this. All soft and curly and blonde."

"Glad you enjoy it." Her hands are roaming over my chest and I feel a bit self-conscious. Flying a desk hasn't exactly been the best for my physique. "It feels good just to hold you, to touch you."

I lean down and kiss her again, this one more insistent. Her lips part when my tongue traces them and seeks out her tongue, tangling with hers. We kiss like this for a few moments until I break away from her. I love seeing her like this, her lips plump and wet from our kisses, her hair loose around her face. Its angelic.

"We better slow down a bit. I can't be held liable for what I'm inclined to do to you."

"I could cancel with the boys."

"As much as I'd love for that, its too late. They'll be here any..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because Daniel and Teal'c arrived, calling out from the foyer. We moved apart quickly, Sam pulling her hair back up and myself moving to adjust my "problem".

"We're in the kitchen, guys!" Sam calls out to them and then they're there. Pleasantries are exchanged and then we all head into the living room, beers in hand to wait for the pizza.

A Few Hours Later...

We're all drunk. Well, Daniel, Sam and I are. Or at the very least, we're all pleasantly buzzed. Teal'c has been happily enjoying his non-alcoholic beer that Sam bought for him. We've all been shooting the shit, catching up from the last year and then moving on to more serious topics.

"I still say that Ronald McDonald is the biggest crime boss in the world." Daniel emphatically spouts out. Sam's laughing her ass off, Teal'c has the trademarked eyebrow raised higher than I've ever seen before and I'm looking at Daniel like he's grown a second head.

"Really? Ronald McDonald? King of the Happy Meal?" I shake my head before taking another slug of my beer. "Daniel, I think you've ascended one to many times."

"Perhaps it is time we depart, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c says as he stands. "Colonel Carter, it was as always a pleasure to see you again. O'Neill, shall we meet for dinner while you are here?"

I stood to walk the boys out and clapped Teal'c on his back. "Of course, T. How about all of us meet at O'Malley's tomorrow for steaks?"

"That sounds good Jack. Night Sam!" Daniel yells out before they leave and I shut the door, laughing. T's sure going to have his hands full dealing with him. Oh well, God knows he's had enough practice.

I make my way back to the living room to find Sam has turned off all the lights and has lit some candles. She's fiddling with the stereo again so I take my seat back on the end of the couch and stretch my legs out on the coffee table. "Whatcha doing?"

"Looking for a mix CD that Cassie sent to me. Aha!" She turns and holds the said disc up before turning and putting it in the player. I stretch out a bit more and put my hands behind my head as I watch Sam. The music starts up, a strong bass sound. Sam's moving with the music as she walks towards the couch. She takes her hair down and shakes it out, before starting to sing with the song.

"I love you but I've gotta stay true my morals got me on my knees I'm begging please stop playing games." She moves closer still, placing one of her legs over mine, standing over me, looking down. "I don't know what this is cos you got me good just like you knew you would. I don't know what you do but you do it well I'm under your spell."

Holy shit. I move my hands down to help Sam to straddle my legs. She's still gyrating with the music and its not doing me any good. I feel myself respond to her ministrations and groan. The woman is trying to kill me. I'm sure of it. I move to kiss her but she pushes me back against the couch and continues to sing.

"You got me begging you for mercy why won't you release me you got me begging you for mercy why won't you release me I said release me..." She's kissing me then and we forget about the song. Her mouth moves along my neck, sucking gently and then licking the spot with her tongue. I'm holding her hips to me and moving against her. She reaches down to grab my T-Shirt and she pulls it over my head. Once the garment is gone, she's bent down kissing my chest, her hands roaming everywhere she can reach.

"God, Sam." I groan and I pull her back up to my lips for a passionate kiss, holding her face as I ravish her. I move my hands down to cup her ass and hold her against my erection. "Do you feel what you do to me? What you've done to me for almost 13 years?"

"I want you, Jack." She kisses me again and thrusts against me. "Right here and now."

I tilt my head back and say a silent prayer to whatever god is listening before moving my attention back to her. I pull her tank top off and now she's sitting on my lap in nothing but a black lace bra and her jeans. I pull the straps of the bra down her arms, kissing her shoulders. Her hands come up to hold my head, guiding it till I'm at her breasts. I reach down front and release the clasp, letting her breasts fall free. She's gorgeous. Her skin is a milky white and her nipples a dark rosy color. I move to take one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking hard.

"Jack..." she moans. That sends more waves of arousal to my groin and I move to the other breast. She's moving continuously against my hardness now. I move my hands down to undo her jeans, and I thrust my hands under her panties into her folds. She's hot and wet and willing and its almost enough to make me come right then and there.

"Pants. Off. Now." One word sentences are all I can muster but she understands and stands to remove her jeans and panties. I remove my own jeans and boxers and settle back on the couch before she straddles me again. I can feel her heat on my thighs and I get harder. Sam takes my cock in her hands, stroking me and I groan. "If you keep that up, I'm going to come."

She smiles at me. "The problem with that is?"

"I don't want to come in your hand for our first time, Samantha." I pull her down to where I can take her earlobe in my mouth, nibbling before I whisper, "I want to be buried deep inside you when I come."

She shudders against me and I pull back to look at her. Her blue eyes are bluer than I have ever seen them. Her breasts are heaving with her labored breaths. I trail a hand down her neck, down the valley of her breasts, over her flat stomach before dipping down into her folds again, seeking out her clit. I rub my thumb against her and I feel her get even wetter against my thighs. She moves closer to me and I take my cock and rub it against her folds, press it against her clit.

"Are you sure?"

"I love you, Jack. Make love to me, please."

I pull her to me for a deep kiss before releasing her head. "I love you too, Samantha." I grasp her hips as she lifts over me, her hand taking my cock to guide it to her entrance. She moves slowly down me, letting herself adjust to my size. I'm not huge, but I'm not a small man either. And I can tell its been a while for her based on how tight she is around me. It takes all my will power not to grab her hips harder and slam deep into her. Finally, she's taken me completely and we're skin to skin.

"Don't move." I groan. I've never felt so completely at home before. Never felt so right. Sam lays her forehead against mine and I feel her squeeze me.

"I can't believe how wonderfully full I feel. How complete." She stares into my eyes before she moves to kiss me again. When we break apart, she leans back and starts to lift up off me. When she's almost completely off me, she slides down again. We continue this rhythm for a few moments until our passion consumes us. She's now rocking against me wildly, her head tossed back and I can feel her hair brush my legs. I'm pumping up against her wildly, and I feel her quivering around my cock. Her breasts are bouncing in front of my face and I lean forward to take one into my mouth while my hand moves down to where we are joined. "I'm so close, Jack. Help me."

I move my fingers over her clit again, pressing hard, pinching it. The pressure is more than enough and it sends her over the edge, screaming, "Jack!" I grab her hips and slam into her hard, wanting to prolong her release. I hold her there until she comes down a bit and then I move us so that she's laying on the couch and I'm between her legs. I grab her thighs and pull them high over my waist, tilting her so that I can go even deeper inside her. She wraps her legs just over my ass, her heels digging in, holding me tight.

I move against her almost erratically. I'm close to my release and she knows it. I feel her muscles clinch my cock, milking me and its enough to send me over the edge with my own scream, "Samantha!" I pump into her more, until I have no energy left. I collapse on top of her, my face in her neck, kissing it. We stay that way for awhile until my knees start to protest. Reluctantly I pull out of her and turn us so that she's laying across my chest. I grab the blanket from the back of the couch and cover us with it. I press a kiss to her temple and hold her tight. "I love you so much."

"Mmm...me too." She nuzzles into my neck. "Sleepy."

I chuckle at her comment and kiss her again. "Sleep then."

"Stay?"

"Always." She falls asleep and I'm not too far behind. I'm finally where I've wanted to be for the last 13 years, in the arms of the woman I love.

End


End file.
